Memories Fade
by shurberry
Summary: Lily Evans has forgotten everything, and along with those memories left behind she has left those close to her. But what happens now that James finds her again, whill she remember everything? LJ, AU
1. Chapter 1

_She had been so happy when it all crashed down. Rupturing her almost perfect life into a disfiguration, and she couldn't deal with it anymore. So she did the only thing she could, she forgot. _

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Finally, we're out of here guys!" shouted a slightly drunk Sirius, or maybe he was just being normal…They had successfully finished their seven year run at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were now young wizards and witches about to enter some of the darkest times known to mankind. However, they hoped and that was all that mattered.

As Lily Evans waited for her cab to come and take her back to her parents' home she started twirling a loose strand of auburn. Emerald eyes looked surprise when out of the blue two arms enwrapped her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Smiling she turned around to look at James Potter smirking at her. "Now, now Lily, aren't you always scolding me for fussing with my hair?" but as soon as she saw her concerned face he knew something was going on "What's wrong"

"I don't know James, I just have a feeling that something big is about to happen. I don't know it's probably some nonsensical thought or something, never mind. So are we still on for tomorrow?" James nodded and kissed her once again when her cab arrived and she left.

_-memories once faded-_

But as soon as the cab turned around the corner to Whilmington Lane (AN:I don't know if it exists…lol) the knots in her stomach kept on getting worse. Then Lily saw, the police men coming up to her, Petunia crying with Vernon holding her closely, someone asking her questions, the body bag coming outside of the house. They said it was an accident, a gas leak that nobody detected until it was too late.

The damage was done, she couldn't cope with it so she did what she could, she forgot.

AN: Ok, here's the first chapter, its just a prologue of some sort in way before the actual story starts. So I hope you guys liked it and reviews are always helpful!


	2. Ice Cream

James Potter sat down in his desk, looking at the picture in front of him, a beautiful red haired girl with emerald eyes sat beneath an oak tree smiling and waving at him. It was one of the last times he had seen her before she disappeared. They had searched for her endlessly but it seemed as if every trace of her had vanished, as if she didn't want to be found. But why would she leave all of them without a word? Well, it didn't matter now, all James Potter knew was that he would find Lily Evans even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

-_Memories fade away-_

"Lillian! Are you read now?" Florence Smith shouted from the hallway. She was what one might call a petite lady with bouncy brown hair and kind hazel eyes that shone full of life despite her age. She had never been married and was overjoyed when Lillian entered her life, although a bit hesitant at first, after all these were dark times.

_Florence Smith was walking towards Diagon Alley when she saw a pretty red-head walking around dazed and confused. The sight of her confused her, at times like this people never wandered alone; nobody knew what one might encounter. However her heart felt for the girl, she seemed lost. _

"_Oh dear, are you alright?" she asked concerned, Lily looked as if she had just seen a terrible thing. She stared at her confused and then collapsed in her arms. _

_After going to St. Mungo Florence soon learnt that Lily suffered from temporary memory loss, it seemed as if Lily had just gone through such and excrutiating experience that she blocked everything out. Unable to leave her out in the world in such fiendish times she took her own, like her own daughter. _

"Yes Flor! I'm all packed, when are we leaving by the way?" Lily poked through the stairs, she was the joy of her life, the daughter she never had and thus she doted on her too much. Today they would be returning to England after a month stay in France.

"Well the carriage should get her any minute, so come on lets go!" as Lily ran downstairs carrying a trunk.

_…As the red-haired girl lay sleeping in her cot Florence saw her bracelet. It was delicate gold band with the words, "To my love, Lily" engraved in it…_

-_memories fade away-_

_Here we are_ though Lily as she stepped outside the cab. They were finally going to Diagon Alley, it seemed lively with groups bustling about going from book shops to Gringotts, but nobody was ever alone. As they walked along the pebbled streets Lily was in awe, there was Florean's full of little children tugging their parents inside begging for an ice cream, Olivander's stuffed with small rectangular boxes whilst little kids tried out wands, it was truly a glorious experience.

-_memories fade away-_

Remus Lupin had decided to come to Diagon Alley today in order to find a book to help some of his research. At least that is what he told James, Sirius and Peter. The reality was that Remus was in need of a break from the melancholy surrounding him, they all missed Lily but he was afraid that if he stayed around them any longer he might break down and that was the last thing James needed. So it was that Remus walked around, glasses softly perched against the bridge of his nose as he gazed at passer-by's perched in his seat at Fortescue's. It was indeed one of his favourite hobbies, something him and Lily used to do all the time, observe those around them and come up with their life stories. So he sat but unable to concentrate because memories of his best friend came flooding to him, perhaps even making his outing more melancholic.

People paraded in front of him, a group of stubby short wizards with beards twice as long as Dumbledore's, a witch who had applied a make up charm wrong and now had orange lips although she was blissfully unaware of this, an elegant woman with gentle brown curls and a girl with auburn hair…No, that was impossible, it couldn't be her, surely plenty of people had that coloured hair. But, Remus knew it was her so he ran outside, ice cream dropped and unpaid as he screamed

"LILY!"….

Please tell me what you think, reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
